


Rising Tides

by Avaari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: an escape, a love, a journey, then freedom. trutina finding her place. an original character playlist





	Rising Tides

 

**RISING TIDES:**  an escape,  ~~a love~~ , a journey, then freedom. trutina finding her place. an original character playlist   


> **I.**   _linkin park_  - NUMB |  **II.**   _thirty seconds to mars_  - ESCAPE |  **III.**   _alan menken & stephen schwartz _\- RIVER’S EDGE |  **IV.**   _sarah mclachlan_  - BUILDING A MYSTERY |  **V.**   _erutan_  - NO ONE BUT YOU |  **VI.**   _gavin mikhail_  - SOME DIE YOUNG |  **VII.**   _stephan wells_  - RESET |  **VIII.**   _brandon flowers_  - ONLY THE YOUNG |  **IX.**   _bastille_  - LAURA PALMER |  **X.**   _simple plan_  - ASTRONAUT |  **XI.**   _coldplay_  - MOVING TO MARS |  **XII.**   _ilse delange_  - THE GREAT ESCAPE |  **XIII.**   _solas_  - A CHOMARAIGH AOIBHINN Ó |  **XIV.**   _of monsters and men_  - SLOW LIFE | **XV.**   _halsey_  - EMPTY GOLD |  **XVI.**   _breaking benjamin_  - DANCE WITH THE DEVIL |  **XVII.**   _within temptation_  - STAND MY GROUND |  **XVIII.**   _meredith brooks_  - WASH MY HANDS |  **XIX.**   _great big sea_  - HERE AND NOW | **XX.**   _nick pitera_  - STAIRWELLS

* * *

 

resources: [feeling grey](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBQLk_4LhjW5%2F%3Ftaken-by%3Dmaikaharper&t=MzNhZTA0YWI5N2M5ZTU2NjliYWU5OTdiMjFjMGE2NmU1NTMyNjBjYSxVNEU5VVhyYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164100400370%2Frisingtides&m=0) by [maikaharper](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fmaikaharper%2F&t=YjZiZjEwNWRjMzE2YTdhMTEzMzk5YjkyNTExZTc2YTU4Mjg5YWQzMyxVNEU5VVhyYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164100400370%2Frisingtides&m=0), [fur trimmed medieval dress with hood](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.medievalcollectibles.com%2Fp-12807-fur-trimmed-medieval-dress-with-hood.aspx&t=ZTZjNjUyMzFiNTM2OTgxOGU0ZGRjNmM1YmVjM2FhNzY4NDdmNzc5OSxVNEU5VVhyYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164100400370%2Frisingtides&m=0) by [medieval collectibles](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.medievalcollectibles.com%2F&t=MmFmOTdjNTg3ZTA2MGNiNWVhYjhhNWZmNGY5NTE3ODM2ZWI5NjVmZSxVNEU5VVhyYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164100400370%2Frisingtides&m=0), [nachvak fjord](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ANachvak_Fjord_Labrador_2008.JPG&t=ZTlkYmNmNDE1YWRkMjJiZmJkZGRmZjhjZWM0MzVkODI1ZmI0NTMyNCxVNEU5VVhyYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164100400370%2Frisingtides&m=0) from [wikimedia commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMain_Page&t=ZDFjYmQzZDc1OTY2ZjU2NDAxNDM4MjQwZjVmZGVlMWY0YWQ2MTE2ZCxVNEU5VVhyYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164100400370%2Frisingtides&m=0), [ocean waves horizon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fen%2Focean-waves-horizon-ocean-water-1082271%2F&t=OWU4ZDE2MmZhMTMyNzhjMjA1NWNiMjJkZjc4OGIxZjQxMjA3NGZlNyxVNEU5VVhyYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164100400370%2Frisingtides&m=0) from [pixabay](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2F&t=Yzk2MGM1YWE3MWFhMDhlOGQ0ZGNmNjllNjc1MTU3YzZmNTA1OTVhNyxVNEU5VVhyYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164100400370%2Frisingtides&m=0), [full moon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pexels.com%2Fphoto%2Ffull-moon-746111%2F&t=ZWFmOTEzNDNlMTE3NmQwOGNhNThkYWI0OTFmMmFhMmJmMGUxMDcyMSxVNEU5VVhyYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164100400370%2Frisingtides&m=0) from [pexals](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pexels.com%2F&t=N2Y2MWFhNjJiNTg3MGFiMWRlN2QwZmQ5MTVhZTg0YjgyYzRkZmI2ZCxVNEU5VVhyYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164100400370%2Frisingtides&m=0)


End file.
